


Kismet

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Dragon Age Drabblements [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Kismet

"Don't you believe in the Maker?" Alistair asked. Natia shook her head. "Don't you need some higher power to offer guidance?"

Natia gave a mirthless chuckle. "This higher power can arbitrarily decide that poverty makes the poor stronger in spirit but that the rich can buy their salvation. No, Alistair, my future is in my own two hands, not the eye of the Maker. And don't even start on about the Ancestors - my brand makes me an affront to their dignity." "Isn't that a bit harsh?" "Welcome to the life of a Casteless." Wordlessly, Alistair hugged her. She squeezed back.


End file.
